


Unexpected

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but no one says the L word yet, dex and nurse in love, dex is not, nursey is chill, the next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: What happened the day after the night before?  How Dex handles the morning after. <3





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwriterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterly/gifts).



Dex pulled away slowly, their lips clung together till the very last moment as Nursey exhaled with a soft sigh.

How they got there, neither was sure -- although to be honest they both saw it coming, even as they kicked and screamed the entire journey there (one more so than the other.)

Dex buried his face into the crook of Nursey’s neck and felt a deep shyness wash over him. It was disconcerting for he wasn’t a shy person. Dex was forthright. He could be loud and obnoxious. William J. Poindexter spoke his mind. So now, as Nursey was there sleepy and naked in bed, the timidity grew… and it was a little more than Dex could handle. 

“You okay?” Nursey asked and pressed a kiss onto Dex’s head.

Dex nodded.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he mumbled into Nursey’s skin; the air around became damp within his tiny Dex-made Nursey cave. 

The night before, neither could have imagined they would awake to a brand new world. Neither was prepared -- or at least Dex felt he wasn’t. 

How odd life could be, how unexpected, when one moment he and Nurse were fighting _again_ and the next they were kissing -- and then they were… well. Tangled in one another blissfully falling and falling and falling was not at all how Dex imagined his night would have ended up.

Dex screwed his eyes shut tightly -- so tight -- and tried not to let his mind wander and drag him to places he really didn’t want to be. 

He didn’t want to think about what this all meant. He didn’t want to think about the Haus or school. He didn’t want to think about his family (Oh god, what would his parents say?). He just wanted to remain there. Quiet. Still. 

He finally opened his eyes and could see stars flash in front of him within the darkness of his small hiding space.

“Dex?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you look at me? Please?”

“Why?” 

Nursey pulled himself up, and rolled Dex over. Propped up on his elbows, he looked at Dex. “Hi,” he said with tenderness.

Dex rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands. “God! You’re going to make this a big thing, aren’t you?”

Nursey frowned, “Dude. What are you saying?”

Dex sat up and pushed Nursey away in the process.

“You know, every single time you’ve ever said ‘Chill,’ I’ve pretty much wanted to punch you.”

Nursey’s eyebrows flew up.

“And now, _now_ , that all I want is for you to be freaking chill -- you have to make a big deal about this.”

“Because it is a big deal!” Nursey yelled. He then pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled loudly. 

Dex watched as Nursey released the tension in his body, and mumbled something under his breath. 

He inhaled deeply and said, “Dex… I don’t want to fight, all right? I just want us to talk.”

“Can’t we just -- I don’t know -- can’t we just sit here and be okay and quiet and have some cereal or something? We don’t have to have all the answers to everything right now, Derek,” Dex said weakly, as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Nursey studied Dex’s face, and Dex could feel his cheeks begin to burn under the intensity of Nursey’s gaze. Dex looked at Nursey’s mouth, his lush full lips, and felt the heat from his face begin to pool deep within his belly.

Nursey got out of bed, walked around the room naked, and looked for his pajama pants. Dex admired his broad shoulders, the elegant slope of his back, his strong legs -- how beautiful Nurse was. 

Nursey bent down and swiped his pants from behind his gear bag on the floor. He slipped them on, and walked out of the room without saying a word.

Dex nervously examined their room, not quite sure what to do. Should he climb up to his bunk? Should he get dressed? Should he leave? 

Of course, the single most important moment of his life and he drives the single most important person in his life away. Typical Dex.

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

He remained frozen, and sat on Nursey’s bed as the minutes ticked away until Nursey returned with two bowls.

He sat next to Dex and handed him one of the bowls. It was Cocoa Krispies. They snapped and crackled.

“Here. Some cereal. Now shut up and eat,” Nursey said.

Dex looked at his cereal, then turned to look at Nursey who tucked into his bowl with eagerness.

“What?” Nursey asked as a bit of cereal flew out of his mouth.

“You got us breakfast?”

Nursey shrugged, “You wanted to chill and eat, so we’re chilling and eating, Will.”

Dex smiled, a tiny thing, and took a spoonful of cereal. The noisy crunches filled the quiet spaces in the room.

After a few minutes, Nursey spoke.

“We should probably get out of bed. The sheets smell.”

“Oh, so I guess that’s my fault since it was my turn to do the laundry? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Jesus, Dex. Chill!”

“Do not tell me to goddamn chill!”

Nursey laughed, “I just meant they had sex funk. You are something else, you know that‽”

Dex looked at Nursey, shook his head and smiled. “You, too… you, too.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Nursey asked. The earnestness in his voice was almost too much for Dex to bear.

“I don’t know. Write me some lame hipster poem? Sing my praises in an ode to my toolbox?”

“Is that a euphemism?” Nursey asked as his laughter grew.

“No,” Dex said as he blushed and shoved at Nursey. “Also, god. Don’t say sex funk... Like, ever again.”

Nursey leaned into Dex and said, “Just so you know, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Even if I beat you with a wet noodle?”

Nursey frowned, “Violent much, dude?”

“What if I pelt you with a sack of cotton balls?” Dex asked as he smiled broadly.

Nursey turned and kissed Dex’s neck. “Even if you slap me with feathers.”

“I see how it is. _Now_ all the weird hipster kinks come out.”

Nursey laughed some more until his laughs were deliciously smothered by Dex’s more-than-eager unexpected kisses well into the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first NurseyDex -- and I think I _really_ like writing them. Woo-woo! Come and holla at me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).
> 
> Your comments are like cellies for my soul. Your kudos are hatties.
> 
> Thanks to [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxs_disease) for giving it a look-see.
> 
> All _Check, Please!_ characters belong to Ngozi.  <3


End file.
